


Fear the omega / Страх омеги

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, Horny dorks, It's my baby!, M/M, reference to MPreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Никогда не позволяйте Ганнибалу Лектеру водить в состоянии стресса.Безопасность превыше всего.





	Fear the omega / Страх омеги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear the omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450136) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> Благодарю Itami67 за исправление моих ошибок

      Ганнибал посмотрел на лучезарно улыбающуюся семилетнюю дочь, уплетающую картошку фри и держащую в другой руке чизбургер. Сидеть было крайне некомфортно, учитывая, что брюки на нем были на два размера меньше нужного.  
  
      Но это было наказание за случившееся, даже если вина фактически лежала не полностью на нем.  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись домой, Уилл, подобно охотящемуся лису, быстро настиг Ганнибала на кухне и поволок в спальню. Не утруждая себя словами, он рычал и вдыхал аромат каждого дюйма кожи, до которого мог дотянуться прежде, чем начать расстегивать одежду мужа.  
  
      В первый раз они были почти одеты. Уилл достал уже возбужденный член и вошел в своего омегу, как только сдернул к лодыжкам штаны и раздвинул ноги своей пары. Он прижал его к зеркальному будуару, чтобы Ганнибал мог видеть их лица, пока Уилл толкается внутрь него, отчаянно сжимая плоть на бедрах.  
  
      Второй раз был на кровати. Совсем не заботясь об аккуратно расстеленном чистом белье, оседлав альфу, Ганнибал двигался так, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь, а следы его наслаждения пачкали и без того испорченную одежду.  
  
      Третий раз был нежнее. Уилл медленно трахал Ганнибала, осыпая его колени и грудь поцелуями и вылизывая соски, пока они оба не содрогнулись в оргазме, и третий узел скрепил их много крепче предыдущих. Слова являли собой не более, чем их сорвавшиеся со стонами имена, чем шепот о любви одного другому, пока хриплые приказы двигаться сильнее и быстрее затихали в углах комнаты.  
  
      — Эбби очень спокойная сегодня. Не думал, что мы успеем сделать это трижды прежде, чем ее тетя устроит для них следующую прогулку по магазинам, — бормочет Уилл, пытаясь отдышаться, пока целует шею своей пары.  
  
      — Да, может, устала. Она говорила тебе что-то в машине? — тихо промурлыкал Ганнибал своему альфе, играя его волосами.  
  
      — Утром? Нет. А когда ты забирал ее днем? — Уилл ощутил смутный укол беспокойства.  
  
      — Но ты забрал ее.  
  
      Распахнув глаза, Ганнибал побледнел и похолодел от ужаса, начинающего быстро разрастаться в них обоих, когда понимание настигло одновременно: они забыли семилетнюю дочь в школе.  
  
      Сжав простыни в кулаки, Ганнибал попытался подняться, но они все еще были крепко связаны.  
  
      — Ганнибал, спокойно, с ней все будет хорошо, — Уилл предпринял тщетную попытку успокоить его.  
  
      Нервничающий омега лишь пристально смотрел на место соединения их тел, терпеливо ожидая, пока узел мужа спадет достаточно, чтобы освободиться и одеться.  
  
      — Если нашей дочери там не будет… — голос Ганнибала сломался, когда он вообразил всевозможные пути дальнейшего развития событий.  
  
      — Ничего подобного не произошло бы, если бы ты позволил мне дать ей телефон.  
  
      — Даже не начинай! — почти прорычал омега в ответ.  
  
      В скором времени член Уилла выскользнул из пары, и они оба спешно натянули первые попавшиеся под руку штаны, не утруждая себя поисками нижнего белья. Сразу бросившись к Бентли, Ганнибал занял водительское кресло и едва не оставил Уилла снаружи, когда сильно вдавил педаль газа в пол.  
  
      — Медленнее, Ганнибал, ей нужны живые отцы!  
  
      — Там мой ребенок!  
  
      Когда они подъехали к зданию школы, Эбби сидела на скамейке и читала книгу. Услышав скрип колес останавливающейся машины, она скрестила руки.  
  
      — Эбби! — крикнули оба отца одновременно, выбегая из салона и спеша к ней.  
  
      Оказавшись в крепких объятиях родителей, малышка проронила несколько слезинок, показывая страх только теперь, будучи в абсолютной безопасности, пока папа оставлял беспорядочные поцелуи на ее волосах и лице, а отец окутывал любимых обещающими защиту объятиями.  
  
      После момента тихих семейных нежностей Эбби смотрела на них на протяжении нескольких секунд, а затем заливисто рассмеялась их виду. На Ганнибале были лососевого цвета штаны с начесом, явно принадлежащие Уиллу, а потому несколько сдавливающие живот и слишком тесно обтягивающие во всех местах. Уилл же был одет в слишком широкие и длинные черные брюки Ганнибала, открывающие рельеф мышц в нижней части живота.  
  
      — Что случилось с вами двумя?!  
  
      Никто из них не мог объяснить маленькому ребенку, что произошло, а потому Уилл быстро нашел способ загладить вину приглашением в Макдональдс.  
  
      И вот Уилл сидел рядом со своим мужем, наблюдая за тем, как Эбби счастливо заканчивала трапезу, пережевывая низкокачественную картошку фри, слишком занятая, чтобы обращать на них внимание.  
  
      Когда Уилл мягко сжал его колено, Ганнибал почувствовал, как влажность между ягодиц пропитала заимствованные брюки.  
  
      Они еще не закончили.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !  
> Благодарю!


End file.
